


An Alpha's Worship

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Ignis Scientia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: It's been too long since they'd been together and Noctis was ready to show his omega just how much he had missed him.





	An Alpha's Worship

Things had been difficult the last few weeks. Foreign diplomats were visiting, one group after another, and both Noctis and Ignis were kept busy. Noctis was often off with the younger visitors, putting on the charms and feigning interest in any advances. Ignis was in meeting after meeting representing the prince. Ignis was often stayed so late at the Citadel that he crashed in his old room instead of heading home. It was exhausting. All he wanted was to let down his guard and not feign being beta. He wanted his alpha.

Noctis would often text to be sure he was okay and say how much he was missed.

**NC:** the beds so empty w/o u. and cold.

They were appreciated texts but they also made him homesick.

When the meetings had finally ended and Ignis could finally relax, he was quick to get out of his office and back to the apartment he shared with Noctis. One of the few places that he could just be himself and not worry about what others thought of his dynamic or that he and Noctis were bonded in all aspects except the bite.

Upon entering the apartment, Ignis dropped the mask that hid his scent. It was an exhausting technique that very few omegas could master, but Ignis had had no choice if he wanted to remain at Noctis’s side. An omega adviser to an alpha prince would be frowned upon in the worst way and so Ignis had learned. He learned to hide his scent, he learned how to lessen the effects of his heats, and he learned how to hide his absolute love and devotion for the one person he could never have.

Noctis had something to say about that last one (truthfully, he had something to say about them all, but the last one especially) and berated Ignis for keeping his feelings hidden. He never mentioned the fact that the only reason that he’d confessed to Ignis was because he was in rut and not exactly thinking clearly. Ignis never brought it up either.

The apartment was dark, which surprised Ignis a little. It wasn’t too late (just after 22:00) and he would have thought that Noctis would have been watching television or playing video games. There was no sound coming from the living area. He started heading that way but stopped whenever he walked passed the bedroom.

Noctis was sitting on the bed wearing one of his shirts and not much else. Whether he was intending to look so absolutely enticing, Ignis neither knew nor cared. All he knew was that Noctis was gorgeous and he needed the alpha in his arms.

“Hey, Specs,” was all Noctis managed before Ignis joined him on the bed and brought their lips together. He was more forceful than he had intended, not that Noctis seemed to mind.

The alpha shifted so that he was straddling Ignis and able to start unbuttoning his shirt.

“Let me take care of you,” Noctis whispered in a breathy voice. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

“Noct…” Ignis barely managed as every part of him was aching to be touched by the man above him.

“I’ve got you,” Noctis promised, kissing Ignis’s mating gland and wishing he could do more.

Noctis slowly and methodically stripped Ignis of every last bit of clothing. Each touch was reverent and each kiss was filled with love. With the removal of Ignis’s slacks and underwear, Noctis dropped between his legs and started worshipping Ignis’s dick.

Ignis’s head fell back with a groan as he tried his best to keep still and not fuck Noctis’s face. His hands carded through Noctis’s hair, encouraging each little action, pulling lightly whenever Noctis would tongue at the slit, driving the man wild.

“Come for me, Specs,” Noctis begged. “Come for me.”

With that kind of command, Ignis couldn’t help but obey. With a loud moan and a prayer to the man between his thighs, Ignis let the climax overtake him and Noctis lapped every last drop up.

He fell backwards on the bed and seconds later Noctis had slid up his body and was laying on top of him, sharing kisses and lightly rutting against him.

“I don’t deserve you,” Ignis muttered after a few minutes.

“Says the most perfect man in the world,” Noctis countered. A common and playful argument between them. “May I continue?”

“Please.”

The only movement that Noctis did at this moment was to slide one hand down Ignis’s body, between his legs, and into is already leaking hole.

“So ready for me,” Noctis grinned as he easily slipped two fingers in. Ignis’s body tried to pull in those fingers, begging for more. It didn’t take long before Noctis sliding his cock in with Ignis wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist and pulling him in a far as he could go.

It had been Noctis’s intention to drag it out, but Ignis wanted the knot and he wanted it now. He begged Noctis to go hard and fast. Once the knot was formed, he knew they’d have time to enjoy it, but for now he needed that knot.

Fortunately, Noctis obliged, pushing Ignis into mattress while fucking him hard. Ignis came again with a shout and Noctis wasn’t far behind. The knot was fully formed and they were bound until it deflated.

Blissed out, Ignis kept his legs wrapped tightly around Noctis’s waist and continued to grind, milking the sensation of his alpha’s knot hitting all the right places for as long as he could. Eventually, Noctis took over by holding Ignis’s hips, moving and grinding as the omega became overly sensitive but did not want the alpha to stop.

“It’s been too long,” Noctis said between kisses. His knot had deflated and he finally leaned in to taste Ignis’s lips again.

“Too long,” Ignis agreed. He felt so empty without the knot and he could feel the come and slick leaking out of him. It was terribly gross but he wasn’t willing to give up contact with Noctis to clean up. He even kept Noctis from doing the same. He wanted this moment to last for eternity. He wanted to have this to think back on when they couldn’t be together. He never wanted to let Noctis go for Noctis was his and he was Noctis’s.

Eventually, Noctis managed to convince Ignis up and to the shower, where he sat the omega down and washed him. He refused to allow Ignis to return the favor.

“I should be allowed to take care of you every one and awhile,” Noctis told him.

Ignis truly had the best alpha and he loathed the day he would have to give him up.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something where Ignis gets a good lay and for once it's A/B/O where I'm not being an asshole to Igs, so yay!


End file.
